pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - UW Dayway
This build is intended to complete Underworld in either normal mode or hard mode in the shortest time possible. An experienced group of players can expect to complete Underworld with a use of one full Conset. The current record time is 23 minutes. Overview *2x / Degen Perma *1x / Perma Scythe *1x / SoS EoE *1x / Bonder *3x / Terra M1 Chamber prof=A/Me Shadow=12+1+3 Domin=12 Inspi=3Paradox@1Form@17Channeling@4Empathy@13Nightmareof PainFieldCharge@17/build Equipment * Enchanting Staff * Zealous Scythe of Enchanting * Longbow of Enchanting * Defensive Sets Usage *Pull the first skeleton on the left without cons and kill him (pull on the team or empathy+cop from behind the wall). *Aggro the entire chamber including the skeleton on the stairs. *Wait for bodyblock in chamber then kill skeleton with empathy and the mob with AoE, here's a video of the correct blocking spot http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3YFtkE3E1g. *Run in the chamber and pull everything to the right so the vale team can pass by, then kill stuff or pop reaper, here's a video of that http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bA8F-xD-S7g. *Wait for valeteam to be ready for UWG, then take UWG and kill keepers starting from the one in front of the reaper, use your longbow to pull if needed, here's a video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFWb9NqRTIU. *Die at Dhuum and spam #1 or #5. M2 Vale prof=A/Me Shadow=12+1+3 domination=12 Inspi=3Paradox@1Form@17Channeling@4Empathy@13Nightmareof PainOptionalCharge@17/build Equipment * Enchanting Staff * Zealous Scythe of Enchanting * Longbow of Enchanting * Defensive Sets Usage *During Clear the Chamber help body block and help killing until the group is dead. *Let the chamber sin go ahead and pull chamber aggro out of the way, then go toward vale with EMO and SoS. *Help killing Skeleton of Dhuum and Bladed Aatxes. *Skip 1. Pop Mindblades with Valeteam, wait for SoS to set up spirits before running up stairs. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiwYcCBoAIY *Activate 2. Pop Mindblades and pull to the side, that Valteam can go deeper into Vale. *This group of mindblades will lose aggro. Run and collect all popups and skeletons in vale and go behind the house(because u glitch graspings and are immune to skeletons attacks this way). *Kill skeletons. *Kill graspings. (IMPORTANT: graspings should die simultaneously with dryders, which are killed by EMO and SoS) *Go back to lab and kill the keeper in the basement. If u want to loose aggro of Mindblades, walk backwards. *Tell you are going to take escort, then take it. *Kill all Mindblades. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJbbd3j3J0A *Ensure that New Souls can safely walk to Mayor Alegheri. *Die at Dhuum and spam #1 or #5. Variants * Light of Deldrimor *Arcane Echo *Radiation Field * Alkar's Alchemical Acid Counters *Getting killed by skeletons. *Aggro a group of tortured spirits in vale when doing escort. *Getting killed by Hexbreaker Pits prof=A/D Shadow=12+1+3 Scythe=10 Crit=8 Dead=2Paradox@3Form@17Fieldof Deldrimorof Holy Mightof Shadow@17of the Master@9Charge@17/build Equipment *Zealous Scythe of Enchanting *Enchanting Staff *Enchanting Long Bow *Shield +10 vs Lightning + Enchanted Caster weapon Usage *Go pits, try not to die in the run, use Death's Charge and Heart of Shadow to escape Charged Blackness. *Run to the monument, death charge up the hill to avoid the 3-skeles group. *Kill everything near the monument, kill dryders last. *Kill the patroling skele and glitch the 3-skeles group. *Clear as much as you can for the quest. *Take care of backside while quest is running. *OPTIONAL-die at Dhuum and spam #1 or #5. Here Is A Video Of How To Do Pitshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jR_N09vHMs4 Pits Sin Variant prof=A/Me cri=3 ins=12 sha=12+1+3Paradox@1Form@17of Failure@13Nightmare (Kurzick)of PainFieldAm Unstoppable!"Charge@17/build Equipment *Zealous Scythe of Enchanting *Enchanting Staff *Enchanting Long Bow *Defensive Sets Usage *During Clear the Chamber help body block until the group is dead. *Go to pits, try not to die in the run, use Death's Charge & I.A.U to escape Charged Blackness. *Run to the monument, death charge up the to the bridge & hill to avoid the skeletons group. *Clear as much as you can before popping the reaper. *Kill all Skeletons http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWlXLTUwvCU *In Pits you cover Front Side *OPTION 1: aggro foes, if a Skeleton appears move in the lower Safe Spot and kill. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vd1-zW6rWcg *OPTION 2: use Enchanting Long Bow and pull all Waves and kill them from Bow Spot. *In Wastes stand in a Safe Spot to kill Skeletons without getting hit. *Die at Dhumm go back stand with SoS use skill #1 until rested, when rested spam skill #5. Counters *Getting killed by skeletons. *Getting knock down by Charged when casting SF. *Failure to watch energy usage. SoS prof=Rit/R Chann=12+1+1 Beast=9 Spawn=9+1 Resto=3of Spirits@15Bond@15Ural's HammerInverterBattle Standard Of Wisdomof Extinction@10of Souls@11of my Flesh@3/build Equipment * Staff Set * Defensive Set Usage *Follow EMO around and help kill stuff. *Use Feast of Souls when a party wide heal is needed (most needed in 4h, in waste and pits quests). *At dhuum, maintain spirits and ebsow and use Pain Inverter followed by Buh whenever he uses judgment. EMO prof=E/Mo Energy=12+3+1 Prot=11 Fire=6LordRenewal@17of Restoration@17Speed@8Djinn's Haste@8Burst@8OptionalBond/build Optional Skills *Ebon Escape can help complete Vale safely, but it has a long recharge time. *Shield of Absorption useful to bait rupt and reduce damages. *Infuse Health for safer vale and strong heal *Mindbender Usage *Always mantain Protective Bond on yourself and on the Rit. *Maintain all of your enchantments and spam burning speed for energy and health, note that Flame Djinn's Haste is another enchantment (maintain it as much as possible when under pressure). *After sins have blocked aggro at start, help killing with your nukes, if you get attacked too much and cant sustain energy drain, just back up a bit and you will be safe. *Wait till the chambersin has pulled all foes away and go towards vale. *Kill the skeleton on the way, also kill any aatxes if there are some. *Skip 1st Mindblade Popup with SoS and Vale. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiwYcCBoAIY *After the bridge, go on the right and stay there while the valesin collect other aggro, DO NOT aggro mindblades that will return at the bridge, Aggro and kill any graspings lost by the A/Me. *When the A/Me has blocked his aggro at the house, run past him and kill the dryders. *Wait for A/Me to kill his graspings, then take your position for the quest. *After the rit has taken the quest look around for spirits, you will notice allied ones because they are fighting enemy ones, bond 1 or 2 allied ones. *Kill all enemy spirits, you do not require to target them to kill, so take your target on the allied one and heal as needed if you have a heal. *Solo the 2 groups near Mayor Alegheri, stay near him (Mayor Alegheri), tank and kill. DO NOT AGGRO MINDBLADES! *At Dhuum, use your consumables to get to Protection prayers 13, tank him and maintain Protective Bond on anyone staying in the area. Notes You need 13 protection prayers at dhuum, so change you attributes for that: 11+1(personal cons)+1(cons) or 10+2(personal cons)+1(cons). Equip At least 1 of the following: * Enchanting Staff (ideally with +20 energy) * Enchanting weapon with +5 energy and an 20/20 Fire offhand * High Energy Set E1 Pools prof=A/E Shadow=12+1+3 Earth=12 Deadly=2 Critical=2Paradox@3Form@17of Lesser Energy@0Battle Standard of HonorArmor@13Ural's Hammeram UnstoppableCharge@17/build *Maintain Shadow Form at all times. *Use "I Am Unstoppable!" vs Charged Blackness or to Remove Cripple *Kill chain is as follows: Glyph->EBS->Sliver->BUH *Use Death Charge to free yourself from being blocked or for a quick heal. Equipment *Enchanting Staff *Zealous Scythe of Enchanting *Defensive Sets *Scrolls of Resurrection *Red Rock Candy *Cupcake Walkthrough *During Clear the Chamber help body block until the doors open when the quest is completed. *Running past all foes make your way to the Grenth's monument in the Spawning Pools, kill any Charged Blacknesses that followed. *Kill all the Charged Blackness and the one Skeleton between the spawn of Reaper and the Terrorweb Queen Spawn. *Pull the Dryders away from Grenth's momument to an area where Reaper won't aggro them and kill them. *Take the quest Terroweb Queen and move toward the Queen ignoring the two stationary Skeletons. *Kill any Charaged Blackness in your way, then kill the one patrolling Skeleton, before killing the queen. *To avoid death run in a zigzag pattern past the Skeleton's to the Chaos Planes. *If you are first Terra to arrive at Chaos Planes clear around the Grenth's monument and spawn the Reaper, otherwise grab aggro and await the Four Horsemen quest. *After Four Horsemen is Completed wait for others to finish and Teleport to either Bone Pits or Wastes. *Assist in finishing the rest of Underworld Quests Variants *Use Shadow Refuge instead of "I Am Unstoppable!". *Use Radiation Field instead of "I Am Unstoppable!". E2 Mountains prof=A/E Shadow=12+1+3 Earth=12 Deadly=3Paradox@4Form@17of Lesser Energy@0Battle Standard of HonorArmor@13Ural's Hammeram UnstoppableCharge@17/build *Maintain Shadow Form at all times. *Use I Am Unstoppable vs Charged Blackness or to Remove Cripple *Kill chain is as follows: Glyph->EBS->Sliver->BUH *Use Death Charge to free yourself from being blocked or for a quick heal. Equipment *Enchanting Staff *Zealous Scythe of Enchanting *Scrolls of Resurrection Walkthrough *During Clear the Chamber help body block until the doors open when the quest is completed. *Ignore all foes run to Grenth's monument in the Twin Serpent Mountains, jump up to a Behemoth to loose complete aggro of Charged. *Kill all Obsidian Behemoths within Aggro range of Reaper before killing Dryders. *Take the quest Demon Assassin and move down away from the Reaper a bit, but not to far, and wait to Kill the Slayer. *The Twin Serpent Mountains Reaper should leave the party list and thereby becoming invincible otherwise you must kill all the Dryders and Keepers. *If you are first Terra to arrive at Chaos Planes clear around the Grenth's monument and spawn the Reaper, otherwise grab aggro and await the Four Horsemen quest. *After Four Horsemen is Completed wait for others to finish and Teleport to either Bone Pits or Wastes. *Assist in finishing the rest of Underworld Quests Variants *Use Shadow Refugeinstead of "I am Unstoppable" *Use Intensity instead of "I am Unstoppable!" for more Damage in general. *Use Shell Shock or "Finish Him!" for more Damage on single Behemoths. Video Mountains DayWay group T3 Wastes prof=A/E Shadow=12+1+3 Earth=12 Deadly=2 cri=2Paradox@3Form@17of Lesser Energy@0Battle Standard of HonorArmor@13Ural's HammerRefuge@17Charge@17/build *Maintain Shadow Form at all times. *Kill chain is as follows: Glyph->EBS->Sliver->BUH *Use Death Charge to free yourself from being blocked or for a quick heal. Equipment *Enchanting Staff *Zealous Scythe of Enchanting *Defensive Sets *Scrolls of Resurrection Walkthrough *During Clear the Chamber help body block until the doors open when the quest is completed. *Ignoring all foes run to the Ice Wastes. *In wastes aggro as many Smites and Coldfires as you can between King Frozenwind spawn and Reaper spawn at Grenth's monument. *Kill the smites before killing the Skeletons and then finish the Coldfires. *Finally kill the Dryders and spawn the Reaper. DO NOT TAKE THE QUEST! *Before running to Chaos Planes check the progress of the quest Unwanted Guests to be sure the path is clear. *If you are first Terra to arrive at Chaos Planes clear around the Grenth's monument and spawn the Reaper, otherwise grab aggro and await the Four Horsemen quest. *After Four Horsemen is Completed wait for others to finish and Teleport to either Bone Pits or Wastes. *Assist in finishing the rest of Underworld Quests. Video DayWay Wastes Quest